


Thoughts From the Bully

by Missevilhat13



Series: A Chest of Drabbles [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Veth's childhood bully(one of many) thoughts on Veth's life.





	Thoughts From the Bully

She drummed her fingers on the table, taking yet another sip of the mulberry wine and eyeing the others dancing merrily. She watched Veth and Yeza dance in the town square, each covered head to toe in ceremonial flowers tossed from the crowd. They were laughing amidst the other dancing couples, trampling on the flowers, touching foreheads together.

How could Veth find a husband, but not her?

Chubby, bushy eyebrowed, quiet, scaredy cat Veth who was a notorious kleptomaniac found a husband before her? 

They looked happy. 

It wasn’t fair.

 

The Brenatto Apothecary.

She begrudgingly opened the door, the smell of various chemicals and potions hitting her nose in a violent way. Like always, Yeza was behind the counter, straightening out the shelves and writing down a list of whatever he needed. 

“Oh Hello. Have a look around, let me know if you need help with anything specific.” Said Yeza cheerfully, but in his quiet manner.

He was always so quiet and nervous, but friendly. 

“Yeah, My Mother needs bleach. About a gallon.” She mumbled and Yeza nodded, hopping down from his step stool and hopping over to the back. She drummed her fingers on the counter and watched him return with the glass jug of liquid. 

“That will be two gold.” He said and She frowned and dug it out of her coin purse, slamming it on the table.

“Where’s Veth, normally she’s out here sweeping or stocking?” she muttered, lifting the jug.

“ah, well, she wasn’t feeling too good this morning, and I told her to rest…took me an hour to do it though so she’s upstairs sewing.” He laughed.

“Oh, ok. Just wondering.” She said and he gave a smile. 

“Did you hear Darling? Veth is having a baby.” her mother said, unloading the groceries from the market. She rolled her eyes as she swept out the fireplace.

“Yes Mother. Her brothers were drinking until three in the morning, even after Yeza left the damn bar.” She said and her Mother raised an eyebrow. 

“Well excuse me. I just thought it was wonderful that they were starting a family.” Her Mother replied and walked out of the kitchen.

Yes, how wonderful. 

How wonderful for Veth and Yeza that they were running a successful shop and now were having a baby. 

 

They couldn’t hold a proper funeral, because all they could find were scraps of clothing and some blood, along with some buttons that had made their way onto the river bank but nonetheless, they had one. 

Luke wouldn’t stop crying, and Yeza tried to quiet him, holding back his own tears. Veth’s brothers had traveled back home for the funeral, visiting their elderly mother as well.

She felt horrible.

She didn’t get up to say any words. 

She didn’t leave any flowers on the grave stone.

But she did cry that night. 

Because even Chubby, bushy eyebrowed, quiet, scaredy cat Veth who was a notorious kleptomaniac didn’t deserve to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still screaming over the Official art of Veth!!!! If you haven't, please check out 'ornerine' on twitter! she's the one that did The Mighty Nein's artwork.


End file.
